Letters
by DoctorPiper
Summary: Misty has made a decision, and she has to inform Cordelia about it. The only way she can do it, however, is through a note.


_**Author's Note:**__ My second Foxxay fic! I began writing the individual letters they wrote to each other while I was in math class this past week, and I thought they might help me write a fanfic. So, here it is! I hope you guys like it!_

Misty Day took in a deep, shaky breath as she finished writing. Her cheeks felt slightly stiff from the tears that had been falling just a few moments ago as she wrote. The witch set down her pen and slowly stood from her old, yet ornate, vanity. She folded her note and put it in a small envelope as she walked out of the room.

The closer she got to the Supreme's room, the tighter she clutched the letter in both of her slightly shaky hands. When she finally reached the large, white door, the letter was pressed against her chest and beginning to wrinkle slightly. Misty pushed back the tears threatening to pour from her eyes as she pried one hand from the letter and landed a few light knocks on the door looming in front of her.

"Miss Cordelia?" she asked softly.

Muffled rustling could be heard inside the room, and in a few moments, Cordelia opened her bedroom door, her glasses held in her hand. When she saw the swamp witch, her face brightened.

"Hello, Misty. What is it?"

"I um...here. I just needed to give you this," Misty said, trying her best to keep her voice as even as possible. Cordelia's face contorted into slight confusion as she took the envelope. She began to open it, and Misty quickly grabbed Cordelia's hand. "No! I mean...sorry, but uh, could ya just...wait 'til I leave to read it...please?" Her eyes were cast downward as she spoke.

Cordelia lowered her hands slowly and nodded, "Of course, Misty. Are you okay?"

Misty put on a smile and looked at her Supreme. Her eyes were glossy, and her eyes didn't have their usual spark and happiness. "Yeah! I'm fine. Thanks, Miss Cordelia. I'll...I'm...gonna go now." Cordelia lowered her head in a single nod, and Misty rushed off to her room.

Cordelia stood at her open door for a minute or so, very confused by Misty's sudden change in attitude. Finally, she closed her door and walked over to her bed, sitting on the edge. She carefully removed the note from its envelope, unfolded the slightly wrinkled paper, and began to read...

_Dear Miss Cordelia,_

_ I'm going back to my swamp...I can't stay here anymore. I'm sorry. The thing is...I love you. Like...I'm _in___love with you, Miss Cordelia. I have to leave because I know it's inappropriate and that there's no way someone as amazing as you would feel the same way about me anyways. Again, I'm sorry...and I love you. Bye._

_Love,_

_Misty_

The Supreme sat there, looking the words over again and again as her heart raced, her cheeks flushed, and she felt the familiar burn of oncoming tears.

"Misty," she whispered, her voice cracking at the end. After a few more minutes, she hastily reached over to her bedside table and grabbed the notepad and pen sitting there. She adjusted so she could bear down on the small table as she wrote. The woman's pen moved across the paper feverishly, yet her handwriting was still pristine and legible. When she was finished, she gently folded the paper and rushed out of her room.

Approaching the younger witch's room, she slowed down. She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and knocked on the door. "Misty?" she asked softly. "You don't have to open the door if you don't want to...I just want to make sure you're in there. I have something for you."

There was silence on the other end for what seemed to Cordelia like forever until finally Misty replied, curiosity clearly present in her voice, "What is it?"

Cordelia bit her lip and smiled as she bent down and slipped the note under the door. After she heard the soft pattering of Misty's feet across the floor to retrieve the note, Cordelia returned to her own room to wait.

Misty's eyes were still slightly red, and she sniffled once more before she unfolded Miss Cordelia's note and began to read it...

_My Dearest Misty,_

_ I understand you feel you must return to your cabin...however, I wish you wouldn't. You're right, your feelings for me probably are inappropriate. But I must tell you, the day you first arrived to this coven, you ignited something within me. I wasn't sure what at the time. All I knew was that you brought light, warmth, and happiness back into my life._

_The Coven has only benefitted from your arrival, my dear...and I have benefitted even more so. Anytime I'm around you, I feel happy and blessed._

_You're an incredible person, Misty Day, and you are _more_ than worthy of being loved._

_In short...please don't leave me, Misty. I love you._

_Love,_

_Cordelia_

Misty sat there, her mouth hanging open slightly and eyes wide in disbelief. The longer she looked at the letter, the more her heart swelled. She began to cry again, but this time it was different. Her face brightened up with a grin, and she ran out of her room.

Cordelia paced back and forth in her room, fiddling with her fingers, from the moment she returned to the moment she heard harsh, quick knocks on her door. The witch jumped and stopped dead, looking at the door. Her heart began to beat faster, and she walked over, slowly opening the door.

A bright, beautiful younger witch stood in her doorway. The warmth and happiness Misty had given her since she graced the Coven with her presence came flooding back into Cordelia. _This_ was her Misty, not the sad, defeated Misty she had seen less than an hour previously, standing in the same spot.

Misty's eyes were teary, and she was smiling so much it hurt. "Miss Cordelia..."

Cordelia looked into those gorgeous, blue eyes and smiled. "I love you, Mist," she said. The two pulled each other into a tight, warm embrace, both of them breathing heavily from excitement and almost crying.

When they finally pulled apart, Misty took the Supreme's face into her hands. "I love you, too, Miss Cordelia." The swamp witch pressed her lips against Cordelia's. Cordelia wrapped her arms tightly around Misty as she returned her kiss. She pulled her as close to her own body as she could, not wanting any more distance between them. A few small moans escaped each woman as they continued to kiss, and when they finally broke apart, Misty rested her forehead on Cordelia's. The two were breathing heavily, and they remained in their tight embrace, neither daring to not feel the other's body pressed against their own.

"You know," Cordelia breathed, "you should probably just call me 'Cordelia' from now on." She smiled, and they both began to laugh.

They spent the rest of the day together and all night holding each other in their sleep.


End file.
